


A Wildling On The Wrong Side Of The Wall

by Igrane



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bastards that aren't bastards, But you're my lady, Crows, F/M, I'm not a lady, Wildlings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igrane/pseuds/Igrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>16 Years ago what isn't known in King's Landing was that Winterfell was raided and the second daughter of Lord and Lady Stark, Arya Stark, was taken from the Castle and disappeared.  After searching for weeks they failed to come forwards with anything and simply moved on with life resigned to thinking their daughter was taken and killed.  16 years later and one Jon Snow later she is found but the catch is... she's on the wrong side of the wall living with the Wildlings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> HI everyone!  
> I'm new around here so please show me the love and read my work.  
> I appreciate any feedback good or bad.
> 
> Thanks,  
> Igrane

** Prologue **

“Arya,” The woman laughed watching her surge around, her tiny eight year old body commanding the large beast that moved beneath her “What have I told you about playing on your fathers horse?”

  
“That I am too small to be riding this huge beast, why should I be riding it when I have a pony of my own?” She quoted the woman perfectly from previous encounters “The answer to the questions is my pony is too slow and dull and I crave a larger beast to challenge me, mother.”

  
“Well just don’t get in any trouble, little lady.” Her mother laughed shaking her head at her daughter’s antics

“I’m not a lady.” she flushed in anger, red tinting her pale cheeks

Her mother turned without another word back towards the house muttering to herself while shaking her head “Oh but you are.”


	2. Out of the frying pan and into fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya escapes the pan only to land into the fire but will she do what is good for the community or will she save herself?

**_Arya Pov– 16 years old_ **

I whistled my wolf before me and stood with a band of men, the crows were getting closer and we needed to lead them away, now, before they stumbled onto our camp and endangered us all.  We were all huddled in a loose circle together discussing tactics when I saw a flaw in every single one discussed.  Balart was too old and stiff to lead them off without assistance, Bronn was too slow to lead them away, we couldn’t stand against them as there was a large band of them this time, Randi was just coming back from injury and wasn’t fit and Alart was simply too stupid to pull it off.

“I’ll go.” I said quietly, I hadn’t been a spearwife for long but I was one of the best they had, men be damned “None of those plans will work.  Randi is still recovering and the rest of you are either too old or slow.”

“Watch your tongue girl.” Balart growled at me and I just glared back at him.  Balart was incredibly old fashioned and wasn’t a fan of women being spearwives although he did think of us to be his equals on some level.

“She speaks the truth.” Randi interrupted and we all fell quiet to listen to his quiet tone “I am still recovering and would be useless against them not to mention the rest of you are too slow now that they are this close.  She is skilled in archery and sword fighting not to mention she has that god awful beast with her if anything goes wrong plus she is even faster than me.  Let her prove herself.”

“And if she dies?” Bronn asked him

“If she dies, she dies.” Randi spat out bitterly it was bleedlingly clear of how he felt about me but I felt touched he wasn’t going to coddle me just because he liked me

“Go now, girl.” Balart sighed, clearly irked that I had one of the biggest roles in this “We don’t have much time.”

I turned to run when I asked “If anything goes wrong… can you tell mum that I love her?”

“Of course.” Randi nodded “Now go, quickly.”

I turned in the direction of the crows that weren’t quite in seeing distance yet and jogged away from the small band of warriors I was with, feeling anxiety begin to creep up.  Once I was in sight of the crows I began running for my life and the life of many others, away from my home, my family for the first time ever.  My dire wolf Nymeria had disappeared but I knew she was cutting around behind the crows, downwind of the horses.  Horses were scarce North of the Wall and we hated killing them if we didn’t have to but if it was my life in the balance I would.

**Randi’s Pov**

The now even smaller band of us made our way back to the village were the citizens were gathering all their things up in case of the worst happening and them needed to abandon their lives here.  They stopped when they noticed us walking on the outskirts of the village, we shook our heads and simply stated to them ‘Keep packing, we aren’t out of danger just yet.’  We were the last defence, the people who would normally do this were out ranging for signs of crows looking for us, I snorted, funny that.  They had been gone for a week and were due back in about a day or so but seems like the crows found us first.  I felt worry threaten to drown me but tried to remain calm to my brothers, it would only make them more nervous if I seemed nervous.  My thoughts strayed to Arya, was she okay?  Was she still alive?  Was she injured?  There was nothing more I could do but wait until something else happened to let me know of her were-abouts or health.  I loved her.  I loved her so much and she didn’t even know.  She was one of the only spearwives but that wasn’t what appealed to me so much although that was part of it.  She was just so _wild._ She listened to no one even from an early age and just seemed so free and untameable.  Her tongue was loose and she spoke her mind, and if she wanted something she would drag herself to hell and back to get it.  We grew up together, both the same age I couldn’t remember a time that she wasn’t around.  There wasn’t many children back then and there was even less now so that made her all the more special to me.

I had never tried to steal her because I knew she was despise me for all eternity, it wasn’t her way or her belief.  She was teased on a regular basis around the village for different ideas of courtship, some even called her a Southerner for it but she just laughed and smiled, daring anyone to take her like that and if they did she would geld them.  I was startled out of my thoughts by Bronn gripping my shoulder tightly and giving me a knowing nod before he jogged off to where his family was packing in case of attack.  I went off in search of Arya’s mother, knowing what her reaction to her daughter being the distraction for the crows would be, I gulped, I hated seeing Kandi cry.  She was in their shelter finishing up with the packing and I cleared my throat.  She spun around looked at me for a moment before her face fell, her eyes began to get misty and asked;

“Where is my little girl?”

“The crows are close or there were last time I checked.” I paused “Arya volunteered to draw them off and we couldn’t refuse her, none of us would have been able to.”

Silent tears slipped down her face and she didn’t bother wiping them away as more flooded down her face.  I shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.  “How could you let her go alone?” She hissed

“Believe me,” I gritted out, my temper beginning to flare a little “It was the last thing I wanted to do, Kandi, you know how I feel about her.”

She sneered at me “If you love her so much why do you let her be a spearwife.”

“That’s not my decision, it’s Arya’s and Arya’s alone.” I growled quietly “I wouldn’t make her do something just because I have feelings for her, she would just hate me for it.”

I saw Kandi come back to herself “I’m sorry Randi… I’m just a little anxious with both Arya and Barlow out…”

“It’s okay.” I nodded “She just told me to tell you that she loves you if something goes wrong.” And with that I left the shelter, letting the fur flap shut behind me

I was on watch with Balart and Alart, the crows never came.  I strained my ears the whole afternoon and night, trying to catch the sound of something, anything on the wind but I heard nothing.  The long night was over and I could feel the adrenalin wearing off and sleep tug at my body with the rising sun, my fear for Arya’s life was slowly growing as it moved up the sky.

“Go to sleep, son.” Balart said looking at me “I may be old but I don’t miss much, you look dead on your feet.”

“No I need to-” I started but he cut me off

“I won’t make no difference and if anything happens I will wake you up now go get some rest.” He frowned at me “I promise, boy.”

I sat against the ground, resting my head against a bolder so it looked I was still awake just sitting down but before long felt the darkness tugging at me…

**_Arya’s Pov_ **

I was being run down.  I heard the horses breathing down my neck, they weren’t so far from me, I had played my cards all wrong.  I was hiding in a outcrop of rocks and ice when I ran thinking they were going in another direction and I would be able to be far enough to draw them off again without being in immediate danger.  They saw me and I began running faster than I had in the entirety of my life, I was terrified.  I had no clue where Nymeria was and I was growing steadily more concerned for my life.

“Shoot!” I heard a man yell and I turned briefly to see another drawing his bow

I turned sharply, stopped running notching my own arrow and watched it sink into his neck.  His horse screamed but one of the men of the watch grabbed it before it could bolt and tied it to his saddle.  The horse’s eyes rolled in its sockets, the livid whites teasing me.  Adrenalin poured into my bloodstream, giving me a high of energy but I could feel it running low.  I hadn’t eaten in over three days and had even less water.  Food was scarce now days because the weather had gotten so bitterly cold animals even couldn’t handle it and had migrated away from their old lands searching for new warmer lands.  I heard them right behind me now, I could feel the snow the horses were churning up flicking up onto me.  They were at best a meter away.  I was about to take a sharp turn away when I felt something heavy clobber across the back of my head.  I tripped and fell into the snow’s soft embrace.  My sight was dimming as I heard men yelling and as the darkness enveloped me I felt my limp body being lifted…


End file.
